Kids act like Parents
by brebre15
Summary: It's about the gang's kids. They are in 8th grade and there are 6 girls later on and 4 boys. But when a surprise happens how will they handle it? And when one girl learns a secret that the parents don't even know will she tell?
1. Morning Disasters!

Kids act like parents!

Chapter 1

Morning Disasters!

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, except the kids(they are made up)**

**The Family Hotel...San Francisco, California**

Megan Reese's alarm clock rang. She barely hit it. She threw off her red and black comforter, but didn't sit up. Her sister Maria Reese, jumped down from her top bunk. She turned around and looked at Megan.

"GET UP!" Maria screamed in Megan's ear.

"NO!" Megan screamed back.

"Whatever, if you want to be late for breakfast...just whatever." Maria said and stormed over to the bathroom door. It was locked.

"Jessica!!!" Maria screamed through the door.

"What?" Jessica Barrett said as she whipped open the door.

"I need in there." Maria said.

"GUYS!!! SHUT UP!!!" Kelly Martinez screamed. "It's to early for this."

"Girls? What's going on here?" A pretty woman with carmel curls said as she came out of the elevator.

"I need in the bathroom, Mom. And Jessica won't get out!" Maria said.

"Jess, how long have you been in there?" Dana Reese asked the girl.

"She has been in there for...15 minutes, Mrs. Reese." Kelly said.

"Jess, out. Maria in. Kelly downstairs. We may live in a hotel, but you need to have manners." She paused to look around, then said " and where are Megan and Ashley?"

"Megan is still "not-sleeping" in her bed." Maria said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Megan! Get out here! You have to leave in 1 hour" Dana said.

"I'm ready for school. I packed my backpack two days ago" Kelly said as she walked into her room she shared with Jessica, which was 108.

"I can't believe you are Lola's kid." Dana mumbled as Maria walked out of the bathroom.

**In room 106...Maria and Megan's room:**

Maira walked into her room and stopped in front of her dresser. She turned around and looked at Megan.

"Why do you have an alarm, if you ignore it?" Maria asked her and turned and rummaged through her drawers.

"Cuz I can." Megan said as Dana walked in.

"Megan! Get up now! You have to get dressed and packed and eat...in a whole 45 minutes."

"Fine Mom." Megan said as she got up and walked out of the room in shorts, a tank top, and slippers.

"Maira. Please make sure she does not lay back down on that bed. I need to see who is eating if anyone is." Dana said and walked out.

Megan walked back in three minutes later. She went to her dresser. And noticed Maria sitting on a green bean bag chair brushing her hair. She was wearing a jean skirt and a purple tank top that said PCA on the front. She had on baby blue flip flops, and her hair was now in a high ponytail. She was looking at herself in a mirror. Megan grabbed long black jeans, a black t-shirt that said Back Off, black flip-flops, and a black hair elastic.

**In the dining room...1st floor**

Ashley and Allison Matthews walked into the dining room. They sat down at the end of the table. Then the boys from floor 3 came in. They each had their backpacks. They sat on the other side of the table as Megan and Maria walked in. Maria went and sat by Allison and started eating. Megan sat down a few seats away by Kelly. Jessica walked in and sat between Megan and Maria. After they finished eating they went to the lobby. Lola was at the front desk taking care of a customer.

"Kelly, I love your hair. Those blue streaks really look great." Jessica was saying.

"Thanks. I just did them before breakfast. Are you ready for 8th grade?" Kelly asked Jessica and Megan.

"Not me." Megan said. "I love sleeping in."

Across the lobby, Ashley, Allison, and Maria were talking about their classes.

" I have Math first period this year." Ashley said as they walked outside.

**Walking down Parker Street:**

"I'm so nervous. What if I get a dentention?" Maria said to Kelly.

"I want a dentention." Chris said. "Dad, used to get them all the time."

"You are a freak. And anyway, why do we have to start school on Friday?"

"I don't know. It's so stupid." Kelly said as they walked into the school yard.

**A/N: Ok. Do you like it? Should I continue? In case you're confused I'll list the kids and the parents below. Review.**

**Brebre15**

**Parents-kids:**

**Dana and Logan- Maria, Megan, and Chris.**

**Zoey and Chase- Allison, Ashley, and Josh.**

**Nicole and Michael- Jessica, Tyler, and Shane.**

**Lola(not married)- Kelly**

**Review!**


	2. Tyler likes Maria? Kailey who?

Kids act like Parents!

Chapter 2!

Tyler likes Maria? and Kailey who?

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1!**

**In the cafeteria...11:58am:**

Maria went to get her lunch with Kelly. Megan, Ashley and Alli were already sitting at a table. After they got their lunches they went to the table. The order they were sitting in was Megan, Ashley, Kelly, Alli, Maria. It was a round table but their was one seat left between Megan and Maria.

"Where's Jess?" Megan asked as Kelly and Maria sat down.

"I don't know. I haven't had any classes with her so far." Maria said. Kelly said the same.

Just then Jessica came running up. Her lunch was sliding off the tray.

"Guys...I...have...news." She said out of breath as she sat by Maria and Megan.

"What?" All the girls said at the same time.

"I heard Shane, Tyler, and Josh talking in English last period. And they said Tyler has a crush on Maria!" She screached.

"NO WAY!!!" Maria said, blushing.

"Yes way. Do you like him?" All eyes turned to Maria.

"Well ok...maybe just a little." She blushed harder.

"Cool." Kelly said. "You should totally ask him out."

"I guess. But what would my mom think? And yours Jess?"

"Who cares what they think. I have Math with them too. I'll try to hear more. Anyway, did you guys catch a look at the new girl?"

"Who? What new girl?" They all said.

"This girl with glasses named Kailey something I can't pronounce." Jessica said as if it was normal.

"Oh her. She's in my Art class. Jess, her name is Kailey Delfigalo. She told me she just moved here and her family is living in a camper. I told her she should tell her folks about the hotel." Allison said.

"You did? Alli no." Megan said.

"What?"

"You can't just tell people bout the hotel. If they do show up and have no money, then she'll be mad at you."

"Yea girl. We thought you were smarter than that." Jessica said. Alli looked away.

"Hey she didn't mean to be mean. That's just how she is." Maria whispered in her ear.

"Whatever. I have to go. I have gym next. I want to be changed. Cuz you know how I feel about changing in front of those people." Alli said and walked away.

"We all better go. I want to get a good seat in English. Later." Megan said and walked away.

**In the Family Hotel Lobby...2:45pm:**

"Hi girls how was your first day?" Lola said as Maria, Ashley and Allison walked in.

"It was ok I guess." They all said together then laughed. They walked toward the elevator. Maria hit the up button.

Dana walked up and saw the three girls. She walked over to them.

"Girls. Dinner will be ready at 5 sharp. Tell the other three. I already told the boys. How was school?"

"It was good Mom. A lot of surprises. I'm glad school started on a Friday. Bye mom." Maria said and stepped into the elevator.

"Bye. Don't forget 5 sharp!" She called to the girls as the doors closed.

**The 4th floor:**

"We'll see you at dinner Ria. We have homework on the first day." Alli said and walked into her room.

"Yea me too." Maria said to herself.

She walked into her room and saw Megan sitting at one of the two desks. She was bent over a piece of paper and writing away.

"Mom, said to tell you that dinner will be ready at 5 sharp." Maria said quietly.

"Ok." Megan said without looking up.

Maria sat down at her own desk and opened her laptop. She knew she wasn't supposed to be on the computer until after her homework was done, but she needed to tell Jess or Kelly about dinner. She looked at the buddy list.

_Online-_

_MAR106_

_Kellyboo_

_JessicaMarie_

_A-l-l-i-s-o-n_

_AshesAshes_

_ChrisReese_

Megan and Chris are online. I knew it. She IMed Kelly and told her to tell Jess about the dinner thing. Then she put up her away message that said "I'm doing homework...talk later" and started on her math homework. She was almost done when she heard Megan get up. She looked and saw her walk out. She checked the clock _4:05_. So where is she going? Oh well she thought and continued on her math for another ten minutes. She was about to start her English paper that wasn't due till next Friday, when someone knocked on the door. She got up and walked over to it. When she opened it she saw Tyler.

"Um hi Tyler." She said and she knew she was blushing.

"Hi. I was um...wondering if you wanted to go to the movies..um..with me tonight..after dinner."

"Um...I...Yes..I mean I'd love to." She said and grinned at him. She knew she was blushing but so was he.

"So I'll see you at dinner. Bye" He said and started to walk away.

**The Lobby...4:50pm:**

When Maria and Allison walked into the lobby they saw a man and woman at the front desk. They were talking to Lola like old friends.

"Oh, girls. These are mine and your parents old friends...Mark and Quinn Delfigalo." Lola said when the girls reached her.

"Del...Delfigalo?" Alli stuttered.

"Yes Dear. You must be Allison. Kailey said you told her you lived here at school today."

"Right. I did. We have to go now. Bye." Alli grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her across the lobby. "Nice to meet you" She called over her shoulder.

"Yea same here." Maria tried to say as they entered the dining room.

**A/N: Ok what do you think? Is it good? Do I keep going? Review!**


	3. Saturday's are oh so weird!

**Kids act like Parents **

**Chapter 3 **

**Saturday's are oh so weird! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and never ever will. **

**A/N: I know I should have wrote about the date but I didn't want to. Mainly it was akward. Tyler kissed Maria right infront of Megan and thats where they are now. Friday night.**

**  
4th floor...Room 108(Ashley and Allison):**

"Oh my god I hate math!" Alli screamed so loud it made Ashley jump.

"Then get a freakin tutor!" Ashley replied.

"Maybe I better." Alli stated as she threw her math book into her backpack. "If not I might fail grade 8."

"Mom would not go for that. You know she was a perfect student with perfect attendance."

"I know. I'm going to go talk to her about it. Wanna come?" Alli asked as she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt over her pajama shorts and tank top.

"Not really." Ashley said as she continued with her homework. "I have more work than you, you know."

"Whatever. See you later then." Alli called as she closed the door.

She walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. When the doors opened Maria walked out looking a little flushed. '_She must have had a good time on her date' _Alli thought as she smiled at her and walked into the elevator.

"Have fun?" Alli asked before the doors closed.

"I guess. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." She called as she opened the door to room 106.

Alli got back out of the elevator at the lobby. She walked over to the front desk where her dad, Chase Matthews, was talking on the phone. 'Where's mom?" She mouthed. He pointed up and that told her all she needed to know. She walked back over to the elevator and pressed 2. When she got up there, her mother was in the hall. She walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Hi Alli." Her mom said as she turned around.

"Hi. Um mom can I talk to you?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Yes of course." She replied as she led Alli into her room.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Her mother asked as she sat on her bed.

"Um. Well I think I need a um tutor." Alli sputtered out.

"A a tutor? In what, dear?" Her mother looked confused.

"Math. It's so hard for me. It always has been and now that I'm older it's harder." Alli said and dropped her head.

"It's ok. If you want a tutor I'll talk to the school and ask about one. Just math, correct?" Zoey put her arm around Alli.

"Yea. And thanks." Alli said as she got up to leave.

"You are very brave you know Alli. Some of the kids here would rather fail than tell their parents they need a tutor."

"I know, Mom. But I don't want to fail. Bye mom." Alli said as she walked out.

**Meanwhile in room 106:**

Maria walked into her room. Megan was laying on her bed listening to her ipod. You could tell by looking at her, she was zoned out. Maria walked over to her hamper and grabbed her pajamas, which was a green tank top and black and red striped shorts. She pulled on the clothes and put on slippers. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She rushed back into her room and climbed onto her bed. She quickly feel asleep.

**  
Room 106...Saturday Morning Megan's POV! (i like povs better)**:

I heard my alarm clock buzzing. I hit it hard and turned over to see Maria jump down. She is so dumb. She gets up at 7 am on a Saturday. She says it's so she won't miss breakfast. That's why I'm the skinniest of all of us. I don't eat alot. I usually don't eat breakfast or lunch, I just don't tell my mom. I only eat dinner because my mom makes me. Maria eates 3 meals and snacks alot. We may be twins but we look nothing alike. We both have brown hair. I can't wait until 9th grade because mom said I can get highlights or streaks then and and it will just be so much fun!

Anyway, on with what we all look like. Maria and I have brown hair and brown eyes. Maria is so pale she looks like a ghost. I have a nice tan from falling asleep by the hotel pool all summer. Kelly has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with bright blue streaks. She is about half as tan as me. Ashley and Alli are twins and they both have brown hair and blue eyes. A perfect identical tan and blonde highlights. Jessica is a good kid. Like her brothers, she has light brown hair and green eyes. She has blonde highlights and a worked for tan. We all want to be in 9th grade so we can go to partys and stuff like that.

So it is now about 9:30. So I guess I'll get dressed. I sat up and slipped on my slippers, which were black with red hearts on them. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I waited for it to get warm and adjusted the cold. I stripped my pajamas off and stepped in. I plan on taking a very long time today.

**Maria's POVIn the lobby:**

I have a feeling today is gonna be akward. I mean Tyler and I had a good time last night but I've had more fun with a cat. I'm sitting in the lobby supposably reading a book for our monthly book reports. I read the first few pages but stopped when my mom told me this new news. I guess you are wondering what news I'm talking about. Well my school collapsed last night. My mom told me the principal saw it happen. It was an old school and I guess the principal had just got in his car to leave when it fell. How scary. So when I asked my mom where we are going to go to school at she told me we were going to go to...oh shoot I have to go to lunch which is when she is telling everyone else.

**Kelly's POVIn the dining hall.**

I walked in and saw everyone there. I mean everyone in our family. All the boys were seated looking nervous. I guess they think they are getting punished for something. On the girls side it was Maria, Alli, Ashley, Jessica, Megan. I sat down between Meg and Jess. All of our parents were there too. And then I saw Kailey Delfigalo and her mom and dad. Kailey looked nervous too. Hmm what is going on?

"Ok. Now that everyone is here. We shall begin." Zoey, my moms best friend said.

"Right. You all know now that your school collapsed last night. Well we have all decided where you will go. Kailey here will tell you about this place because she has went there." Dana told us.

"Um hi everyone. As you know I'm Kailey. I um wanted to tell you that you will be coming back with me to my old school. It was a boarding school called Pacific Coast Academy." Kailey said as her voice grew louder with each word.

"All right. As I'm sure you guys know. All of us meaning your parents went to PCA also. We met there. Now you guys are leaving tomorrow and you need to pack today. Ok. Now eat up and then off to go pack." Dana said as she walked out with my mom and Logan who is Dana's husband.

Oh my gosh! I can't wait. Better go pack.

**4th floornormal pov:**

Maria walked into her room with Megan. She grabbed her big green suitcase from under Megan's bottom bunk. She was thinking about getting to live in a dorm room. She went to her dresser and grabbed out all her t-shirts and shorts. She grabbed half her tank tops and lots of jeans. She packed all that neatly into her suitcase and then went to the closet. She picked out three dresses. After carefully packing those she grabbed her backpack. She dumped out all the supplies from her old school onto her bed. She then packed her hairbrush, makeup, jewerly, and other girl things. She zipped it up and set that and suitcase by the door. She walked out and over to Alli and Ashley's room. She knocked quickly but nobody answered.

**In room 104...12:45pm:**

Jessica walked out of the walk-in closet with tons of clothes. She had everything from dresses to jeans to shoes, to bikinis. She folded it all and neatly put it in her two pink duffel bags. She zipped up the bags and walked over to change clothes as Kelly walked in. Kelly had changed clothes too. She was now wearing a bright yellow halter top with orange capris that just got past her knees. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing yellow flip-flops. Jessica went to her drawers to see what was left. She didn't find much. She picked out a pink tank-top with sequins and a blue material skirt.**(A/N: I got this outfit from my sister. She wears it all the time.)** She put on purple flipflops and walked out.

All the girls had their suitcases lined up along the hallway walls. They also had their backpacks on top of it. Megan had a black suitcase and a red backpack. Maria had a green suitcase and a blue backpack. Alli and Ashley had orange suitcases with their names on them and orange backpacks. Kelly had a purple suitcase and a yellow backpack. Jessica had two pink duffel bags and a pink backpack. All the girls went downstairs to eat dinner and then came back up. They all went to their rooms to pick out clothes for their 4 hour drive to PCA tomorrow. By this time it was time for bed.

**Bathroom and hall in front...8:55pm:**

"NO! I'M FIRST!" Maria screamed at Jessica.

"Not anymore." Jessica told her and closed the bathroom door.

"JESSICA!" Kelly yelled and pounded on the door.

Dana came upstairs and got everything under control. She went into all the rooms and said good-night. When she got to Maria and Megan's room she looked at the clothes they had layed out and smiled. _'Just like what Logan and I would wear'_ She thought as she walked out of the room.

**A/N: Ok so how is it. I did this at the beach and I couldn't update until I got back. So here is Chapter 3 and I hope you like it.**

**Brebre15**

**PS: In case you haven't gotten who all the kids act like so far, here is a list.**

**Maria Reese- Logan**

**Megan Reese- Dana**

**Allison Matthews- Zoey**

**Ashley Matthews- Chase**

**Kelly Martinez- Lola**

**Jessica Barrett- Nicole**

**I'm not gonna list the boys because they aren't the main characters. Review Please!**


	4. On the way!

**Kids act like Parents**

**Chapter 4**

**On the way!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey101. **

**A/N: Ok I did this one at the beach too. Here it is.**

**Sunday Morning6:30AMRoom 106:**

Maria heard Megan's alarm go off and jumped out of bed. She quickly put on her slippers and rushed to the bathroom. She was the first person out there so she hurried inside. She had showered the night before so she just used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then headed back to her room to see Alli run out of her room in a dash to the bathroom. Everyone wanted to get in there before Jessica. Maria opened her door to see Megan already up.

Maria went to her desk and got the clothes she had chose yesterday. Megan already had on hers. Megan was wearing dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'Parents call me an Angel while kids call me a Devil.' She also had on red flip-flops. Maria watched as Megan walked out.

Maria pulled on her clothes and sat down on her bean bag chair. She was wearing a purple skirt with blue fringe and a pale blue shirt that said Stingrays. The shirt was once her moms. She found her purple flip-flops and then put on her charm bracelet. She brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She was making her bed when she heard a knock at the door.

**Maria's POV:**

I was almost done making my bed when I heard a knock at the door. I jumped down from the bed and opened the door to see Kelly. She had on a yellow mini dress and yellow flip-flops. She had her hair in a bun and had her long bangs in her face. Her bangs were yellow.

"Hi Maria. I came to ask Megan a question. Is she here?" Kelly asked.

"Oh no she left about 10 minutes ago. Sorry." I told her as she backed up and I walked out of the room.

"Oh no it's ok. I'll ask her later. I'll see you downstairs then." Kelly said and walked into her room.

That was odd. I walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. When the doors opened I stepped in and pressed 1. The elevator stopped at the boys floor and I held my breath. I really didn't want Tyler to be on the other side. I let out my breath when only Josh and Chris got in and the doors closed. When we got to the lobby, I walked over to the dining room. I walked in to see Alli, Ashley, Jess, Megan, Shane, and Tyler. Josh and Chris sat down in their places and started eating. Tyler looked at me and smiled. All of a sudden I'm not so hungry and I am always hungry. I went over to my mom and told her I didn't want to eat and she took my plate to the kitchen. I was almost in the lobby when I heard my mom say we were leaving in 10 minutes.

I took the elevator up to my floor and got my bags. Kelly's were already gone. As I put my arms in my backpack straps the other girls started to come and get their bags. I waited at the elevator with Alli and Jess and then headed downstairs.

**Hotel Lobby6:55am:**

I was listening to my mom say who would be in what car and praying I wasn't in the same one as Tyler. My mom continued to tell us this information for exactly four minutes.

"Ok, In my car is Maria, Megan, Chris and Shane. In Lola's is Kelly and Jessica. In Nicole's is Tyler and Josh. And in Zoey's is Alli and Ashley. Ok now go. Put your suitcases in the u-haul out front. Then get in your assigned car."

I got up from my chair and hurried to the door. I wanted to get in the car before Tyler could talk to me. I walked as fast as I could and gave my dad my suitcase and walked away. I went to my mom's van and got in. I sat by the window in the 2nd row of seats. I got out my ipod and turned on some music. I saw Kailey and her mom and dad drive up. She looked pretty when she got out. She had on a soft pink dress that came to her knees and swayed when she walked. She had on pink heels and her hair was in soft curls. I could tell she had make-up on to. Her glasses were pink today and made her look pretty and smart. Well we are pulling away so I'm gonna try to fall asleep.

**Highway 959:30am:**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Megan was sound asleep and Shane was too. Chris was listening to music and reading a book which is a shocker. He must be really bored. I sat up and looked at the clock up front. We had been driving for two and a half hours! I was really sleeping. My mom looked at me in the mirror and said to wake Megan and Shane for a pit stop. We pulled off and pulled up to a gas station. I got out slowly and then walked in with Megan and Chris and Shane. We walked in and found the bathrooms. After we finished with that I saw the other kids picking out candy and drinks. My mom told us to each get one drink and one candy. I walked over to Alli who was looking carefully at drinks.

I just grabbed a water and walked over to the candy. I picked out Resse Cups. I went up and my mom finally paid the man. We all walked back to the cars and Megan was the first to fall asleep again. I ate my candy slowly and watched the road and trees go by. It makes me think of the movie Dr. Dolittle. Only because the dog had his head out the window and was saying things like "line line line line line...and then..tree tree tree tree tree." I love that movie.

I must have fell asleep because I just woke up. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00am. That means we are almost here! I shook Megan and told her and she sat up. I watched and saw the sign the said _"Pacific Coast Academy."_ I was so happy when the car stopped and we could get out. I got out and grabbed my backpack and then my suitcase. My mom gave us all our packets that had our room keys and dorm numbers and schudules and...well you get the point. I walked over to Megan.

"Hey Meg. What's your dorm?" I asked. She shuffled through her packet and then looked up.

"114. You?"

"Oh. I'm in 110. I guess we won't be roommates again." I said and we both laughed.

I walked away and found out Kelly was one of my roommates. I then saw Kailey all by herself. I walked over to her.

"Hi Kailey. What dorm are you in?" I asked as cheerful as I could manage.

"Oh hi. 110. And you?" She said and smiled.

"Oh cool. I'm in 110 too. I guess we will get to know each other pretty well. Speaking of pretty, I love your outfit. I wish mine was as cool as that. And now I am rambling so do you want to talk?" I said and that got her to laugh.

We talked for awhile about classes and music and clothes. She even told me about these things you can buy at the campus store. They are temporary streaks and highlights. I wondered how she did that. I asked my mom if I can use them and she finally agreed. When our parents finally left I walked with Kailey to our room. She doesn't like Kelly that much either.

When we got to our room Kelly was standing in the door. She looked at us and we looked at the beds. There were 4 beds and 3 of us. That must mean we have an unexpected roommate.

**Megan's POV:**

I was talking to everyone a little. My roommates are Alli and Jessica. Ashley is all alone in her room. I mean she has only one other roommate in her two bed room. She thinks the girl will be nice and stuff but I don't know. People aren't always nice. I was unpacking my suitcase. I put all my clothes away and I'm now just sitting on my bed watching Jess put on make-up. We are all meeting up for dinner, which I guess I'll eat.

"Megan. You need to let me do your make-up. Please. You have never had a boyfriend or even a date. Please let me do it just this once. And pick your clothes." Jessica said and gave me a puppy dog look.

"Alright fine. But not to much ok." I said as I walked over and sat in her vanity chair.

**Normal POV:**

The girls just got to Sushi Rox. The boys were already sitting there. They were in even more shock when they saw PCA's newest hotties, as they called them. Let me explain.

Jessica was in a very short white halter dress with white sandels. She had on pink eye shadow and blush. Her lipstick was the perfect shade of pink. Her hair was in a bun and her bangs were in her face but not to much. Allison was in a orange tank dress that stopped right above her knees and orange flip flops. She had on bronze colored makeup and soft pink lipstick and gloss. Her hair was in a high curly pony-tail. This was already shocking the boys.

Kelly was in a micro-mini pink skirt, a hot pink tank top and pink flip flops. Her makeup was like Jessica's and her hair was flowing down her back. Maria had on a flowing green t-shirt dress, green flip flops and pink makeup. Her hair was in soft curls and she had green temporary streaks. She was followed by Ashley and her roommate Jade White. They were in matching blue tank dresses with sequins along the neck and bottom. They had on blue flip flops and their hair was in tight braids. The boys thought that was all. Boy, were they wrong.

Next out was Kailey. She was in a pink skirt and tank. She had on pink flip flops and her hair was flowing and she had pink streaks. Even her glasses looked perfect. Now was the boys biggest shock. Chris had been taking pictures of all the girls clothes to send to his parents. But when he saw Megan his own sister looking this good he almost dropped his phone. Megan had on a red spagetti strap dress, red flip flops and her hair was in tight curls and was perfect. She had on blush and plum eye shadow and red lipstick. Chris snapped her picture and they all looked shocked. I mean no one has ever seen Megan in a dress or makeup for that matter. This school year should be interesting.

**A/N: Ok how is it? This is chapter 4. I wanted to write about how good they can look. But one thing...I still never said who Maria, Kelly and Kaileys other roommate was. HAHAHA. And if you guys want to know who Kelly's dad is you'll have to say so in a review. Ok. Chapter 5 will be up soon. Reviews make things faster by the way. I like to know what you guys think.**

**Brebre15**


	5. 1st day of school!

**Kids act like Parents**

**Chapter 5**

**1st day of school**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Zoey101 or PCA!!!!**

**A/N: Ok here is Chapter 5. **

**Megan's POV:**

I loved the shocked look on the boys faces yesterday when they saw me in a dress. I looked good. It was all Jess's idea but it was awsome. Chris's face was priceless. I was still laying in my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Alli looking through her drawers and Jessica sitting on the couch tieing her shoes. I closed my eyes again and then heard it. Jessica turned on her blowdryer full blast. She sat there calmly. I threw a pillow at her and she looked mad. She got up and walked out after dropping freezing cold ice on me. I screamed at her and she ignored it. I finally decided to get up. I sat up and walked over to the closet. I had time to take a quick shower before our first day of classes. Alli is brushing her hair. She looks pretty. I don't know where Jess went and right now I really don't care.

**Maria POV:**

I yawned and got up when I heard the alarm. Kailey got up a few seconds after me. Kelly sat up but her eyes where still shut. She finally opened them and went to her dresser. Kailey climbed down from her top bunk. Just then our other roommate Sasha walked in. Sasha is very pretty. She is the school's popular kid. I looked at her clothes. She had on a tight black mini-dress with black heels. She had on lots of make-up. Kelly walked back into the room in a red halter top and a yellow-ish-orange skirt. She had on a good bit of make-up too and orange flip-flops. Kailey was looking throught the closet. She was mumbling about hating clothes. I walked over to the closet and stood next to her. I looked in and grabbed a purple tube-top. She looked at me as I handed it to her.

"Take it. It will look good on you." I told her as she took it and looked at it.

"Thanks are you sure?" She asked and smiled at me.

"Yea of course." I replied as I looked back at the closet.

She held up an orange tank top. She held it out to me. I smiled and pulled off my pajama shirt and pulled on the shirt. I looked at it and smiled.

"Nothing like swapping clothes." I said as I grabbed my favorite jean skirt.

"Yea." She said and grabbed a knee lenght pencil skirt.

We put on our clothes and I went to brush my hair. She brought over a little orange packet. It was hair streaks. I smiled and noticed she had purple ones. We put on our make-up and got our backpacks and left. We were supposed to meet everyone at the cafeteria for breakfast. Kailey and I decided that we wouldn't invite Sasha. I never knew one thing before yesterday. Kailey, Kelly and I were talking and Kailey asked Kelly who her father was. Well I found out that it is my dad. He got Lola pregnant and then started dating my mom. So technically Kelly is mine and Megan's half-sister. How weird.

**At the Cafeteria...7:30am(Normal POV):**

The boys got there first so they picked a table. They sat down just in time to see Kailey and Maria walk up. Tyler was practically staring at Maria. She walked up and sat down across the table from him. Kailey sat next to her. Just as Tyler was about to move to sit by Maria, Kelly ran up and sat beside her. Kelly started talking about random things and Kailey and Maria were laughing about whatever they were whispering. They all looked up just in time to see Megan, Alli and Jessica walk up. One person was missing. Kailey had just kinda joined the group. But it was ok. Besides her parents and their parents were best friends. Ashley came up out of breath.

"Guys. I have a question. Can my roommate Jade sit with us? Please." She said and gave them puppy dog eyes at the end.

"It doesn't matter to me." Maria responded and looked around the table. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks so much, guys!" Ashley said and waved Jade over.

So they all talked and compared schudules. Jessica and her brothers were in a homeroom together, along with Sasha and Kailey. Ashley, Alli, Kelly were in another, along with Alli and Ashley's brother. And in the last one was Maria, Megan, Chris and Jade.

When the bell rang they broke into groups and went off toward their homerooms.

**A/N: Ok so that's the best I have. I have writer's block and this is what I got. I also have a new story, Problems, if you guys haven't read that yet. Or if you want to. It's complete with three chapters. I made it in like 4 days. I'm also working on a oneshot so look for that. Review!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
